extinct_animalsfandomcom_ru-20200214-history
Участник:Эрлифозавр
Juvienile Erliphosaurus.jpg|Это я в молодости. Adult Erliphosaurus.jpg|А это я сейчас. Cool Erliphosaurus by nutkasecreates.jpg|Просто крутой арт меня. Cartoon Erliphosaurus by wikkdatstick.jpg|Это я в более мультяшном стиле. Erliphosaurus and Owen Grady by Daniel Wing zero.jpg|Я и Оуэн Грэйди. Если честно, мой размер тут немного преувеличен. Erliphosaurus face by mr._democraft 240.jpg|Мой портретик. Realistic Erliphosaurus by catergatewood.jpg|Более реалистичная версия меня. Немного жутковатая... Erliphosaurus (Jurassic World The Game).jpg|Я в игре Jurassic World: The Game. Erliphosaurus (Normal).jpg|Моя обычная аватарка. Suruasohpilre (ERROR).jpg|XJiYFD P[08ba gfe ;l 9aq3p90r f932r4uixz;p 0--=909* ERROR Erliphosaurus (Archeology Day).jpg|Моя аватарка на День Археолога. Very cute Compsoghathus.jpg|Очень милый комсогнатик, прям МИ-МИ-МИ! Helicoprion COOL.jpg|Крутой геликоприон. Но всё равно странный. Ultra-Ceratosaurus.jpg|Арт неизвестного динозавра. По видимому, это какой-то мутант. Monster Dinosaur.jpg|(⊙_⊙)... Super Tyrannosarus.jpg|Брутальный тираннозавр с шипами. Vertigo (Primal Rage).jpg|Вертиго из игры Primal Rage. Realistic Vertigo.png|Реалистичная фигурка Вертиго. Godzilla & Shin Godzilla.jpg|Если бы Годзилла и Шин Годзилла встретились. Pillar Animals Battle Pose (TYTY'S PREHISTORIC ADVENTURE).jpg|'РЕПТИЛИИ ИЗ КОЛОННЫ!!! АЯАЯАЯААААА!!!' ДИСКЛЕЙМЕР: Приветствую, будущие друзья и враги! Сейчас вы находитесь на моей персональной странице. ПРЕДУПРЕЖДЕНИЕ!!! 'На этой странице присутствует огромное количество глупых шуток и 'НИКАКОЙ 'полезной информации, так что лучше потратьте время на что-нибудь полезное, а не на прочтение этого 'БРЕДА. Если это вас не остановило, то... Кратко ( нет ) обо мне: Всем здрасте, человеки и рептилоиды! Я Эрли Эрлифозавр, и я тащусь от палеонтологии ( Вот это поворот! ), потому вступаю в ваш орден "Динофанов". Я также увлекаюсь различными кинофильмами, мультфильмами, сериалами и даже ИГРАМИ. Обожаю рисовать и заниматься разного рода творчеством ( Даже если это у меня плохо получается ). Люблю шутить, даже не так, я ЖИТЬ НЕ МОГУ без шуток, юмора и комедии ( и конечно же МЕМЕСОВ ). Ещё я очень люблю мобильную игру ДЖУРАСИК ВОРЛД ЗЕ ГЕЙМ ( Jurassic world: the Game ), и даже сыграл в ней роль самого себя ( Оскара мне! ОСКАРА! ). Я пришёл в это вики, чтобы доказать всем, что палеонтология тоже может быть смешной и весёлой! Это моё призвание! Это то, ради чего я родился на свет! Это моя СУДЬБА! НЕинтересные факты: * 私は日本語を話すことができる。(Перевод: Я умею разговаривать на японском.) * Мои любимые цвета - фиолетовый, жёлтый и нежно-голубой. * Моё любимое время года - каникулы. * Я говорю с британским акцентом. * Тут должен быть какой-то факт, но я его забыл написать. * Земля плоская и это неопровержимо. * Я взламывал пентагон 0 раз! * Я банан на 50%. * Kek - это слово "Lol" на языке орков из игры World of Warcraft. * Я - чемпион по собиранию одноцветного кубика Рубика. * Я на 100% состою из лени. * Я очень плохо владею редактором. * Иллюминаты следят за нами. * Я не 1 и не 2, и не 3, и не 4... Вики-проекты: * Вымершие животные вики - мой любимый проект. Здесь я проявляю наибольшую активность. Я считаю, что это одна из самых лучших вики в русскоязычном фэндоме. * The Sims wiki - да, я люблю Sims... И я горжусь этим! Наверное... * Вукипедия - я фанат звёздных войн, потому было бы непростительно не оставить ссылку на эту вики. Да пребудет с вами сила! * Jurassic Park wiki - Добро пожаловать в Парк Юрского периода! Хоть вики и написано на английском языке, но уверяю вас, это очень хорошее вики... И вообще, вы давно должны были выучить этот язык! * Вики Сообщества и Викии вики - я поставил эти два проекта на одно место, потому что у них одна и та же тематика - это вики, посвящённые... вики... В общем, неважно. Я очень часто заглядываю туда и нахожу интересную информацию. * Jojo's bizzare wiki - SONO CHI NO SADAME! (It is JoJo reference?) * Grand Theft Wiki - тут даже объяснять ничего не надо... Welcome to San Andreas! I'm CJ from Groove Street... * Википедия (Wikipedia) - она занимает особое место у меня в списке. Я оставил как на русскоязычную, так и на англоязычную википедию, ведь и той и той я очень часто пользуюсь. Как бы её не хаяли, это очень полезный сайт. По сути это такое же сообщество, что и Вымершие животные вики, да и любой другой проект, но при этом оно более обширное и охватывает все темы сразу, нежели одну конкретную. Поэтому оно занимает особое, почётное место в моём списке проектов. Планы: На данный момент у меня в планах редактировать статьи Jurassic World™: Игра, Прионозух и Прокоптодон. Ещё я собираюсь создать статьи о платиопозавре, метриакантозавре, яксартозавре, вастатозавре, пролибитериуме и бонитозавре. Также я планирую часто писать блоги. Возможно, буду выкладывать в блогах своё творчество, но это не точно. 'Meine Lieblings seiten '( Мои избранные странницы ): Мои статьи: * Прионозух * Эрлифозавр Остальные: * Jurassic World: The Game/ Jurassic World: The Game/Список животных/Jurassic World: The Game/Достижения/Jurassic World: The Game/Боссы * Стегоцератопс * Анкилодок * Дилофозавр * Эрликозавр * Песочница1, Песочница2, Песочница3, Песочница4, Песочница5, Песочница6, Песочница7